Ryuu Nori/Songs
Two Time - Jack Stauber cover sang by Ryuu Nori Intro (Hey) (Give it a little attack-tack) (Work!) (Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo) (Listen, oh) (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba) (Hey-hey) 1 We could leave the lights on Sun-tan (Bo-bow-bo-bo) We could get lunch Aw, man (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba) I think that I like you (You do?) Yeah But something bugs me 'bout the way you lick your envelopes, so... Chorus I'm out on the block again (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba) So hopped up that I can't pretend (Ooh) Two time! (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba) Stay friends Problem that you can't defend (Oh) Hands up, feel okay (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba) Whose heart could I break today? Two time! (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba) Stay friends Problem that you can't defend Interlude (Oh...) (I think tha-a-) 2 Slip me in your pocket Chicka-chew the way out Oh man, was that your last piece of gum? (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba) (Come on!) But we both wanted some! I know, and you can get in the hole too E-R, what can you say? I never read the package anyway (Haha) (Oh) Chorus I'm out on the block again (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba) So hopped up that I can't pretend (Ooh) Two time! (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba) Stay friends Problem that you can't defend (Oh) Hands up, feel okay (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba) Whose heart could I break today? Two time! (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba) Stay friends Problem that you can't defend Chorus I'm out on the block again (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba) So hopped up that I can't pretend (Ooh) Two time! (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba) Stay friends Problem that you can't defend (Oh) Hands up, feel okay (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba) Whose heart could I break today? Two time! (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba) Stay friends Problem that you can't defend wish you were gay - Billie Eilish cover sang by Ryuu Nori Ryuu picked this song because it was directed towards Tomura Shigaraki when he rejected him. Shiro told Ryuu that Tomura didn't swing that way and that's when Ryuu learned that he wasn't into guys. 1 "Baby, I don't feel so good," six words you never understood "I'll never let you go," five words you'll never say (Aww) I laugh along like nothing's wrong, four days has never felt so long If three's a crowd and two was us, one slipped away (Hahahahahahahaha) Chorus I just wanna make you feel okay But all you do is look the other way I can't tell you how much I wish I didn't wanna stay I just kinda wish you were gay 2 Is there a reason we're not through? Is there a 12 step just for you? Our conversation's all in blue 11 "heys" (Hey, hey, hey, hey) Ten fingers tearin' out my hair Nine times you never made it there I ate alone at 7, you were six minutes away (Yay) Chorus How am I supposed to make you feel okay When all you do is walk the other way? I can't tell you how much I wish I didn't wanna stay I just kinda wish you were gay Bridge To spare my pride To give your lack of interest an explanation Don't say I'm not your type Just say that I'm not your preferred sexual orientation I'm so selfish But you make me feel helpless, yeah And I can't stand another day Stand another day Chorus I just wanna make you feel okay But all you do is look the other way, hmm I can't tell you how much I wish I didn't wanna stay I just kinda wish you were gay I just kinda wish you were gay I just kinda wish you were gay 8TEEN - Khalid cover sang by Ryuu Nori and Shiro Ryuu & Shiro Yeah! Ha Yeah! Ha 1: Ryuu Woke up a little too late this morning But I think I'll be okay I'll be okay Damn, my car still smells like marijuana My mom is gonna kill me Gonna kill me Traffic's backed up from corner to corner So I guess I'll hit the highway The highway Shake away all the stress off my shoulders Gonna have a good day A good day Ryuu & Shiro Because I'm eighteen And I still live with my parents Yeah they're not like yours Well yours are more understanding I've never fell in love I saved those feelings for you So let's do all the stupid shit that young kids do It’s me and you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh You, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Just me and you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Let's do all the stupid shit that young kids do 2: Shiro No I've never really been the smartest Yeah I've made my mistakes My mistakes You were there when times were at their darkest Always showing me the way Lead the way Your love seems to cut me deep, the sharpest You'll always have a part of me A part of me Losing you has always been the hardest I wish it were the old days (oh I wish it were the old days) Ryuu & Shiro 'Cause I was eighteen And I still lived with my parents Yeah they're not like yours Well yours were more understanding I never fell in love I saved those feelings for you When we did all the stupid shit that young kids do Just me and you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh You, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Just me and you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Let's do all the stupid shit that young kids do Shiro It's me and you You You, ooh, ooh, ooh You Just me and you You You, ooh, ooh, ooh Hey…hey Ryuu & Shiro Because I'm eighteen And I still live with my parents Yeah they're not like yours Well yours are more understanding I've never fell in love I saved those feelings for you So let's do all the stupid shit that young kids do It’s me and you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh You, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Just me and you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Let's do all the stupid shit that young kids do Ryuu It's me and you, ooh, ooh Noooo.... Just me and you, ooh, ooh Category:Brxccoliuwu